Talk:Theories
My theory: As in the second game, I believe its a prequel. Many of you might already know this and might disagree with me. It's totally fine if you disagree. I believe its a prequel because of the newspaper, the check, and so forth. Many of you might already know this. I believe that Jeremy Fitzerald (the night shift guard you play in FNaF 2) is the victim of the infamous bite of 87'. Why? Well if you listen to the phone guy, he talks about how you will be moved to day shift. Before that, the missing children thing happened and the day shift guy that worked before, probably was the murderer who used the Golden Freddy suit. He later on was sent to jail or whatever happened to him and a new opening was left for a day shift guard. You, Jeremy, became it and the animatronics knew that a day shift guard was the murderer of the children. One of the animatronics (possibly foxy) attacked Jeremy and bit of his frontal lobe. Five children are missing... But we only have four animatronics which are Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. We know they were possibly the four children that were murdered but we have on missing. Many people believe its golden freddy but that wouldn't make sense since he was the murderer. I believe that MIKE (the guard you play in the first game) was the 5th missing child. You managed to escape and seem to have had amnesia about it. That's why you stay many nights because you have a connection towards the animatronics. I believe that the animatronics probably remember Mike and try to say,"it's me." They can't because they're so old that their voice is all damaged up. They don't want to hurt you but their evil side of them is taking control of them. Like in the song,"were forced to take that role." They don't want to kill, they want to HELP. As in the second game, when Foxy jumps at you, you can hear him say," freedom!" In the mini games you can hear the words spelling out save them or help them. The murderer could be the marionette who controls all the poor children spirits. The murderer was probably sentenced to death and wanted revenge for what had happened. You are hallucinating golden freddy in the first game because you are afraid of what happened when you were younger. Those memories coming back to haunt you... The phone guy possibly died by Chica because you can hear foxy banging on the door which means the left door was closed. You can hear the music freddy plays but the left door was closed so that means he was in the kitchen. Bonnie comes from the left so he can't get in. All that leaves is Chica. She probably killed the phone guy. In the second game the phone guy talks about how when the new pizzeria opens, he will be taking night guard there. In the first game, you are told by the phone guy that he worked the past week which means that can also give you a clue about the second game being a prequel. The phone guy died and then that's basically it...